


some vision in the stars that seems so real | ballum

by lockedinmybody



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Morning After, ben wears glasses in the morning and callum is into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinmybody/pseuds/lockedinmybody
Summary: Callum wakes up in Ben's bed, and soon discovers two things: 1), Ben wears glasses in the morning before he can be bothered to put his contacts in, and 2), Callum very much likes that.for your reference and enjoyment:[x]





	some vision in the stars that seems so real | ballum

When Callum wakes up, he slowly rolls over, limbs feeling heavy with sleep and rest in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time.  
He lays on his side, face slightly pushed into his pillow, and the fabric smells like aftershave.  
Ben’s aftershave.

The room comes more into focus now, dark curtains blocking the light from outside. Rain is softly ticking against the window. Callum can see his own clothes on a pile on the floor, and when he looks down at himself he’s wearing boxers and a shirt that he doesn’t remember owning.  
He quietly makes his way downstairs.  
He’s mindful of bumping into someone he isn’t supposed to see, but when he stands in the living room he can only hear noise from the kitchen. Callum leans against the wall and softly pushes the door open.

Ben is standing at the stove, dark grey joggers and a white T-shirt, head bopping to the quietly playing radio as he stirs in a pan.  
He hums under his breath, fingers drumming against the edge of the kitchen counter, and Callum can feel a smile forming on his own face.  
Ben turns around then, catches his eye.  
“Morning loverboy,” He says, a soft smile on his face as he leans back, dark glasses framing his eyes.

Callum always feels like this when he’s with Ben. Like the wind just got knocked out of him. Like someone just flicked the switch in his brain off.  
Ben knows exactly how to take him apart, and he usually takes pleasure in doing so.  
Because it’s the whole picture, isn’t it? It’s the leather jacket, the punchlines, the innuendos, the arrogant pull around his mouth and hardened jaw.  
Showing you he knows what he’s doing. Always alert, always ready to act if necessary.

And Callum loves it. Loves how it pulls him in, can’t help it even if he wanted to at this point.  
But this is the Ben you wake up with. Uncharacteristically messy, soft around the edges. Friendly eyes, a smile that’s fond and almost bordering on dorky.  
It’s so much more vulnerable than Ben usually lets himself be, and Callum takes that for what it is: a semblance of trust.

It strikes Callum how much more boyish Ben looks like this. Younger, less haunted by ghosts of his past. Untouched, a whole life ahead of him.

Ben looks down at the ground for a moment and then back up, and smiles that sheepish smile, one corner of his mouth raised.  
“I was gonna,” he gestures to the frying pan, “bring you breakfast in bed.”  
Callum steps closer and raises his eyebrows, amused. “Didn’t have you down as the type to provide aftercare.”  
Ben’s grin widens, with what Callum quickly realises is relief. The possibility of Callum turning cold on the morning after and immediately bolting has now been avoided, and it was one Ben had taken into account.

“Well,” Ben pushes off and away from the counter, moving until he’s right in front of Callum, placing both hands on Callum’s stomach and folding them around his waist, “I don’t make a habit of it.”  
Callum hums. “I figured.” Ben nods sternly, thumbs rubbing circles over the thin material of Callum’s shirt.  
“So I’m special, am I?” Callum asks, head tilted as he looks down at Ben.  
Ben gets on his tiptoes and hovers his face near Callum’s, deliberately brushing his lips against his as he goes. “Don’t get cocky now, Halfway.”

The moment Ben’s lips move against his, is as sweet as it was the night before. It’s unhurried now though, there’s no rush.  
Ben seems quite happy taking his time, throwing one arm over Callum’s shoulder and letting his hand fall against his neck, and Callum’s stomach dips at the feeling of Ben’s tongue against his own.  
He pulls back a little, Ben’s eyes unfocused at first as they look into his own.  
Callum taps the side of Ben’s glasses gently. “I like these.”  
“Mm, do ya?” Ben asks, placing kisses against Callum’s jaw.  
“Yeah, you look, fit in them.” Callum says, slightly stumbling over his words as he feels his face flush. Admitting attraction to blokes doesn’t come easy yet, let alone to the most handsome guy he’s ever seen, when he’s right in front of him, all of his attention on him.

He feels Ben exhale a small laugh, a warm breath of air against his neck, and Callum tightens his grip on Ben’s waist.  
“Do they make me look smarter?” Ben asks teasingly, pulling back to look at Callum, who nods.  
“You saying I’m thick?” Ben says then, faux indignation in his tone and expression.  
Callum grins. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Ben this playful. “No, what I’m saying is,” He fully folds his arms around Ben’s waist, pulling him closer until their bodies are pressed together, “you look good like this, and I wanna be around more often when you wear these.”  
Ben mirrors his grin, eyes twinkling in what Callum can only describe as happiness.  
“Then you should stay over more often,” Ben whispers, right before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading friends!!  
> you can also find me on [tumblr](https://softlofty.tumblr.com/):)  
> and for your reference and enjoyment: [[x]](https://softlofty.tumblr.com/post/185560997454/donnajacksons-ben-glasses#notes)


End file.
